Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango
"Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango" is a song from Toot Toot!. It was also supposed to go into the Surfer Jeff video but was shown as a bonus instead of in the actual video. Song Credits Toot Toot! * Written by: M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums/Percussion: Paul Hester * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineered by: Chris Brooks * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Studio Assistants: Brad Cook, Matt Lovell, Phil Punch Party & Song Activity Book * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles Surfer Jeff (video) * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Music Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Reed Song Lyrics Wags the Dog, he likes to tango. Wags the Dog, he calls it rango. Wags the Dog, it rhymes with mango. (Short cello instrumental break) Wags: Ruff! :| (:| means "repeat" in music terms) Trivia * The 1998 version shows Dorothy dancing the tango with Wags. * Wags is shown wearing a stereotypical beret and striped shirt in the video while dancing in a building overlooking the Eiffel tower. However, the tango originated in Argentina and is traditionally viewed as a Spanish dance. Why, this video seems to take place in France is unknown. * The song is played on the game Missing Hats Game. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for playing the Accordion Episode Performances *Music & Musical Instruments *The Body * Dressing Up * Wags Loves to Tango * Clap Your Hands Video Performances *Toot Toot! *Racing to the Rainbow (cameo) * Surfer Jeff (bonus song) * Lights, Camera, Action! * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * The Best of The Wiggles Album Appearances * Toot Toot! * Hit Songs and Rarities * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * The Best of The Wiggles * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach PartyCategory:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow songs Category:Surfer Jeff songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Repeat Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:Songs about Wags the Dog Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Series 10 Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Deleted songs Category:The Wiggles' Around the Globe Adventure Songs Category:Series 6 Category:2008 Category:2008 songs